De él
by Brillo de las Estrellas
Summary: De él me gustaban muchísimas cosas. Sus ojos del color de las aceitunas italianas, la forma de transmitirme sin palabras todo lo que está sintiendo como si tuviésemos un idioma que solo los dos conocemos, su raro sentido del humor o su sonrisa un poco torcida. Y de él me gustarían aún más cosas… si me dijera que me ama. (One-Shot).


**_De él_**

.

By: Brillo de las Estrellas

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo escribo nuevas aventuras para ellos.

.

 **Summary:** De él me gustaban muchísimas cosas. Sus ojos del color de las aceitunas italianas, la forma de transmitirme sin palabras todo lo que está sintiendo como si tuviésemos un idioma que solo los dos conocemos, su raro sentido del humor o su sonrisa un poco torcida. Y de él me gustarían aún más cosas… si me dijera que me ama. (One-Shot).

.

.

.

De él me gustan muchas cosas, tantas que pierdo horas y horas contemplándolas. Me gustan sus ojos del color de las aceitunas que recogía en esas vacaciones a Italia que odie porque estaba lejos del él. O cuando se ríe se le forman pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de esos ojos llenos de felicidad. Él realmente no lo hace de forma tan frecuente como mi hermano Emmett, pero cuando ocurre es como cuando sale el sol y disipa la niebla en un día nublado. O la forma que frunce los labios cuando esta disgustado o decepcionado me provoca un arranque de ternura. La forma en la que evita mirarte a los ojos porque aunque lo disimule muy bien es muy tímido, especialmente con las mujeres. La forma de mirarte entre sus largas pestañas, tratando de trasmitirte lo que no se atreve a decir en voz alta, como si tuviésemos un idioma que solo los dos conocemos. Y su voz sedosa y algo ronca es tan elegante, esa voz le hace cosas locas a mi estómago.

Su nombre, Edward, es tan perfecto para él, significa protector o guardián y él es todas esas cosas y más con las personas que aprecia. Él es un verdadero caballero de armadura dorada, de esos que casi no quedan y están en peligro de extinción. Y aunque su imponente corcel sea su Volvo, el papel aún le queda como anillo al dedo, quiero decir, hasta los cuentos de hadas se actualizan ¿no? Lo veo cuando abraza a su madre, o cede su lugar para que su hermana Alice se siente, cuando abre la puerta para Rosalie o cuando coloca su mano en mi cintura al cruzar la calle, protegiéndome porque sabe que mi Ángel Guardián es algo vago y no muy responsable en mantenerme integra. Debería mandar una carta al cielo con mi reclamo, tal vez me cambien ese ángel tan despreocupado que tengo, aunque Edward después no tendrá razones para cuidarme. Mmm mejor no. Disculpa Dios, ya no me quejare más y para compensarte iré a la iglesia el domingo arrastrando a Emmett conmigo, sé que te debe unas cuantas por sus bromas. Estoy muy bien con mi ángel, gracias; salúdame a la abuela Marie y a la abuela Elizabeth dile que estoy cuidando de su nieto como le prometí.

Me gusta su cabello, es del color del crepúsculo, una tonalidad que no es rubio, ni castaño ni rojizo, sino el balance perfecto entre ellos, el cobrizo. Y tiende a pasarse la mano derecha por su melena de manera inconsciente, una de sus tantas manías como la de llevarse los dedos al puente de la nariz cuando esta estresado y la situación le sobrepasa o la de mover repetidamente sus pies cuando está nervioso. Su melena generalmente es la que paga cuando experimenta una emoción fuerte, porque eso es lo que es, una melena de león, tan abundante y desordenada como una y suele acompañar ese gesto en algunas ocasiones, más si Emmett y sus comentarios subido de tono están involucrados, con un tartamudeo que provoca comérselo a besos.

Su barba de tres días acompañada de sus inseparables jeans y camisetas a cuadros revolucionan a la población femenina de los doce a los sesenta años a un kilómetro a la redonda, y con mucho pesar tengo que admitir que no soy la excepción y creo que a él le parece encantador que me ponga tan celosa aunque lo atribuya a celos de amigos, solo si el supiera. Suelo calmarme, sé que él no es de ese tipo de chicos, pero eso no me quita la ansiedad de que algún dia encuentre a una chica que no sea yo que le diga que sí, que si quiere estar con ella. Si no encuentro valor pronto quizá lo pierda y eso me destruiría. Quiero ser esa chica que él escoja y que el sí sea mutuo. Dejare lo escéptica y empezare a usar todos los recursos disponibles para que se fije en mí. A Ángela le funciono con Ben, así que esos cristales y oraciones a la Madre Tierra no deben ser tan inútiles como en un principio pensé. Y no me va el estilo de Jessica de vestirme lo más vulgar y estrafalario posible para atraerlo, aunque pareció funcionar con Mike. No es que sea un gran mérito, Michael Newton es como un cachorro golden retriever necesitado de amor o mejor aún como la lluvia cayendo sobre todas las chicas mayores de quince años que no puedan huir lo suficientemente rápido de él. Porque de una cosa si estoy segura, a Alice y a Rose nunca, nunca hay que dejarlas ser tu casamentera, se emocionan de más y suelen causar desastres, prueba de ellos fue la apodada 'Gran Pelea' del noveno grado en la que Edward y yo no hablamos por dos horribles y largos meses debido a una estupidez que ya no recuerdo de un plan fallido de esas Doctoras del Amor.

Ser zurdo no es fácil, sino pregúntenselo a Edward, suele frustrarse cuando recuerda que vive en un mundo de diestros. Su mano suele estar manchada de tinta o grafito; quizá si me dé una vuelta a Port Angeles a esa tienda especializada en zurdos que Jasper, siempre tan discreto y sensible a mis emociones, me sugirió la semana pasada cuando enloquecí por no tener todavía su regalo de cumpleaños. Si eso no funciona se dé un refugio de animales que están regalando gatitos bebes, Edward adora a los animales y siempre dijo que llamaría a su mascota Rainbow si era niña y Sirius si era niño, solo espero que mis posibles suegros, Carlisle y Esme aún me tenga en estima después de semejante regalo.

Y cuando se frustra por eso o por alguna otra cosa, y Dios nos salve si se trata de política, de religión o cuando lo incordio sobre la excesiva cantidad de versiones que posee de su canción favorita en todo el mundo: Hallelujah, arruga la nariz y sus cejas se fruncen y el creé que grita 'peligro' cuando es todo lo contrario, me entran unas ganas locas de reírme de su cara, yo por supuesto lo enojo con toda la intensión del mundo, su cara es muy divertida.

Me gustan sus labios, son finos, tan turgentes y rosaditos, que tengo que recordar lo que soy, lo que soy para él, su mejor amiga, para evitar acorralarlo y robarle un beso, o muchos besos, si ya pecaste porque no hacerlo bien digo yo. He imaginado tantas escenas de ese tipo que me hacen agradecer que Charlie y su arma reglamentaria de Jefe de policía de Forks y otras varias de caza no sean capaces de leerme la mente. Y Renée, bueno ella pegaría el grito al cielo como una niña en Disneylandia, ya trata a Edward como su yerno, es solo cuestión de tiempo suele decirme mi madre. Y me gusta cómo me sonríe, es tan hermosa su sonrisa algo torcida que no creo que se hayan inventado aun las palabras para poder describir lo impresionante que es y cómo me hace sentir, como si fueras solo para mi esa sonrisa. Es una mezcla de ternura, humor, alegría y picardía que le hace ser quien es. Me gustaría congelar el momento y fotografiarlo para tenerlo por siempre. Su humor es extraño y es más extraño aun porque lo entiendo a la perfección, pega con él y es realmente gracioso, aun sin querer serlo. Y su mirada que es pura como la esmeralda que Carlisle le regalo a Esme el dia de su nacimiento en forma de un precioso collar y algunas veces triste cuando se da cuenta de que todos a nuestro alrededor tienen parejas menos él… y yo. Se siente solo y desearía disipar esa soledad. Sé que no le soy indiferente, algunas veces atrapo miradas que no corresponden a las de un amigo, sé que Jacob no es de su agrado aun cuando le he asegurado que nada existe entre nosotros más que una bonita amistad, y no es por falta de intentos del chucho suele decirme él. Pero otras veces me trata como si fuera una mera conocida y me confunde porque ni es frio ni es calor, desearía que me diera una señal y juro por mi colección edición limitada de Harry Potter que me declararía sin dudarlo. Solo una señal que me dijera que si tengo posibilidad, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad y perderlo, además me da miedo su rechazo. Sé que podríamos ser felices juntos y es la única opción que me queda, ya que esperar a que pase no está funcionando. A veces tienes que ayudar al destino y Emmett dice que Edward necesita un empujón, solo espero que no se lo tome en sus manos, él no es precisamente el ser más delicado que existe. Solo una señal, Edward. Sé que puedes dármela. Estaré esperando. Solo no te tardes diez años, por favor.

Cuando lleva traje parece un príncipe, aunque no lo necesite ya es lo suficientemente caballeroso sin una corona. Deseo que me pida ser su pareja para el baile de graduación para verle de nuevo con un traje, mis hormonas no suelen atender a razones cuando eso pasa provocando ciertos accidentes vergonzosos para mí, como la vez aquella que tropecé con unos escalones al verle o el sonrojo intenso que no deja mi cara en toda la noche, u otros de los que no estoy dispuesta a hablar. Es una tortura, pero de las buenas. Me gusta su forma de ver el mundo, y lo fuerte de sus opiniones, que por cierto tiene de todo. O como debería funcionar el mundo. Él es un idealista. A veces cuando lo encuentro pensativo me gusta jugar a adivinar que está pensando, siempre pierdo. Y él siempre me sorprende. Me gusta que adore la música, el piano particularmente, si bien al principio tocaba terrible, tanto que hacia sangrar los oídos de todo pobre incauto que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Su terquedad, o tenacidad como él prefiere llamarlo, en sus clases le han hecho mejorar muchísimo, y estuve orgullosísima cuando pudo tocar sin necesidad de leer la partitura de esa pieza de Yiruma, River flows in you.

Aunque su verdadera vocación sea salvar vidas siguiendo los pasos de su padre el buen Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Recuerdo que a los siete años este le regalo a un joven Edward un set de médico que traía su propia bata blanca y un estetoscopio los cuales fueron muy agradecidos por Edward. Estaba tan feliz, corrió a mi casa a mostrármelo y jugar juntos, siendo Emmett y Alice nuestros pacientes, Edward el doctor de guardia y yo su muy fiel y entregada enfermera. Y como no podía ser de otra manera el juego se arruino cuando un Emmett sobreactuó tanto una convulsión que Renée entro en pánico llamando hasta el último de los números almacenados en su agenda telefónica para que asistieran a su bebe osito. Sin embargo, una semilla germino en su interior y sé que cuando llegue la hora de ir a la universidad escogerá estudiar Medicina. Amo lo brillantes que son sus ojos cuando intenta explicarme sobre la fisiología del cuerpo humano aunque yo esté más interesada en la anatomía, lo asombroso que es y cómo le gustaría ayudar a curarlo. Bromeo con el diciéndole que se convertirá en el próximo Dr. House, ese de la serie de televisión, cuando lo veo estudiando para sus exámenes de admisión a Pre-Medicina y no me sorprendería que así fuera, Edward es una persona muy inteligente, y le va bien en todas sus asignaturas, bueno excepto Historia, esa la odia con todas sus entrañas. Carlisle esta orgullosísimo de él. Y yo también. Solo espero estar a su lado cuando eso ocurra, si el me lo permite, me aterra la idea que me deje atrás.

De él me gusta hasta su mal humor, sus arranques de ira, su odio injustificado al café y las milanesas de pollo, su tendencia a llevarme la contraria, sus fuertes opiniones, algunas de ellas erradas, sus malas decisiones, su tendencia a sobreproteger a los que ama, su terquedad y su humor muchas veces oscuro. Pese a lo que pueda parecer no lo idealizo, sé que es humano y comete errores. Que sin querer lastima a las personas que ama, como esa vez que salió a mostrarle los alrededores a esa rubia teñida, Tanya Denali, hija de un amigo de su padre un día de películas en la casa Swan. Me preocupe cuando no lo vi llegar, y me derrumbe cuando llego con ella al lado, gracias a Dios luego me explico que lo hizo por no hacerle un desplante, que su voz podría cuartear el vidrio, que solo le hizo un favor a su padre y que dejara de llorar porque no soporta que llore y menos si es por su causa, que nadie ocuparía mi lugar de su chica favorita en su corazón. Y se disculpó por llegar tarde. Le perdono sus tropiezos porque yo también los tengo, como esa vez que quise darle celos utilizando a Jacob, quede bien escarmentada luego de semejante regaño por su parte de jugar con los sentimientos del 'chucho', como si estos le importaran en lo más mínimo a él. Si bien razón no le faltaba, jugué sucio con Jake y no me alcanzaron las palabras en el mundo para disculparme, y lo hizo con una sonrisa triste y decepción en sus ojazos oscuros. Nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo misma en la vida.

Me gusta que no se burle por las insinuaciones de mi hermano oso sobre lo parecidos que somos a Juli Baker y Bryce Loski de esa película, Flipped, quitando lo odioso que Bryce llego a ser con Julianna, Edward ni en sus peores momentos me ha tratado deliberadamente con crueldad. Esa película que en secreto amo y es uno de esos raros casos en donde la película es mejor que el libro. Y Edward es mucho, muchísimo más que la suma de sus partes. Él tiene el alma hermosa. Cuando sonríe y me guiña el ojo por las bromas de Emmett desearía que me viera como algo más que su mejor amiga. Adoro cuando tararea distraído A thounsad years demasiado bajo para escuchar si no prestas atención. Y si Edward, yo te espere mil años y te esperaría mil más.

O cuando su vena de fanático sale a la luz, creo que el estilo nerd va con él. Amo que espere por mí para ver un nuevo episodio de nuestra serie favorita Game of Thrones, aun si eso significa perderse el estreno el domingo y desconectarse de la red unos días, porque internet es un lugar oscuro y lleno de spoiler, hasta que la podamos ver juntos y rendir nuestra pleitesía a la mejor casa de todas, la casa Stark. Sus numerosos poster de Sherlock Holmes, Kingsman, Los Vengadores, Imagine Dragons, Adele, y muchos otros. Sus gustos son muy eclécticos y variados. Sus audífonos de World of Warcraft colgados en la silla de su ordenador. O que se emocionara tanto o más que yo al ver nuevamente la bienvenida que nos daba la autora al mundo mágico en Animales Fantásticos. La larga discusión que tuvimos en mayo por el dilema religiosos que representaba La Cabaña, él soluciono mi arranque de terquedad fácilmente con chocolate. O esa vez que lo atrape leyendo una novela rosa, El Proyecto Esposa, y el tartamudeo totalmente mortificado que estudiaba el asperger, del que sufría el protagonista, y su relación con la cultura popular, yo bromee con el diciéndole que si de verdad le gustaba los libros de chicas tenía un par de novelas que podía prestarle, haciendo referencia a mis más recientes tesoros literarios: El descubrimiento de las brujas, La huésped y Lagrimas en la lluvia. Sobra decir que no le gusto la broma. O de sus sonrisa llena de ternura por mi debilidad por las películas infantiles, y sé que él lo negara pero sus ojos estaban llorosos al final de Cigüeñas, o como duro una semana molesto porque le dije que se parecía un poco a Sherman de Mr. Peabody and Sherman, con su loco cabello, sus ojazos enormes y sus lentes que solo usaba para estudiar. Y sé que le encanta que me gusten cosas tan inocentes como esas pero te juro que cuando me mira y arquea sus cejas todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza es todo menos inocente. Si, definitivamente un dia de estos el subconsciente me traicionara y terminare comiéndomelo a besos.

De él me gustan muchísimas cosas de los cuales un sinnúmero de ellas no con tengo manera de expresarlas con palabras. Y deseo aún más cosas como despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, contar los lunares de su espalda, seguirlos y hacerle ver constelaciones. Comprar una casa en los suburbios con todo y verjas de madera blanca, tener un gato o un perro al que malcriaremos. Pelear y reconciliarnos mucho. Quiero casarme con ese hombre de blanco y darle hijos parecidos al él. Cocinar por las mañanas para él, porque él es un desastre en la cocina. Besarlo por todas las veces que quise hacerlo y mi timidez me lo impidió. Abrazarlo hasta que se desgasten mis brazos, y aun así no estará lo suficientemente cerca. Y la tarta de queso con fresas y chocolate, su favorita, preparársela en su cumpleaños, en los muchos que espero estar a su lado. He estado enamorada de Edward desde que era niña y estoy segura que seguiré enamorada de ese hombre toda mi vida. Lo supe la primera vez que vi a ese niño con cabello extraño, nombre anticuado, un diente delantero mellado y ojos del color del césped recién cortado entrando a mi aula del Kindergarten, supe que estaba arruinada para el resto de los hombres por siempre. Fue amor a primera vista. Mi primer amor. Y sí, yo era precoz. Quizá haya quien piense que es ingenuo de mi parte soñar con eso, pero él es para mí, lo siento en mi alma. Como dice mi madre, cuando lo sabes lo sabes. Y con Edward lo sé, lo siento en el núcleo mismo de mi alma desde el mismo instante que mire sus ojos hace tantos años. Cuando conoces al amor de tu vida tan joven como yo solo quieres que el resto de tu vida comience lo más pronto posible.

Pero lo que más me gustaría de Edward seria que cuando me atreviera a decirle que lo amo más que a mí misma vida, el me besara y me dijera que siempre me ha amado también. Pero de él… es la decisión. De él.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

 **Nota de Autora** : Volví con un homenaje a mi personaje favorito en todo el mundo mundial, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, es algo que he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Es algo melodramático y cursi, justo como Edward. Solo quería, en forma de 'terapia', describir lo hermoso e importante que es este personaje para mí. Me acompaño en momentos muy oscuros de mi vida. Leer sobre él en esta página era mi faro en medio de la niebla, cuando me sentía que me ahogaba volvía a releer mis historias favoritas y en cierta forma me calmaban. He leído muchísimos libros, con diferentes personajes masculinos y ninguno me ha atrapado como Edward lo hizo. Ahora cruzen los dedos para que yo lo encuentre en la vida real… que estoy cansada de encontrarme con Sam, James, Alec, Jared, Mike y Tyler. Ya no sé qué hacer para que el destino comprenda que al que quiero comienza por la letra E. Es posible que se den cuenta del montón de referencias que hice tanto a películas, libros y fanfic que me han gustado. Solo quería mezclar lo mejor de los mundos. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Cualquier opinión será recibida. Besos.

Con amor, Brillo.


End file.
